You can't fall in love with your best friend
by gleekygeeky
Summary: A Heya Fan Fic, where they start to get feelings for each other like their characters on glee, but it's not as easy as it seems. Here's chapter 1. Please write reviews, they make me happy! :D Unfortunately I don't own heya :P
1. Chapter 1

You can't fall in love with your best friend

"L-Let's do body s-shots! Yeah? Who doesn't l-love…" Lea was getting over excited in her drunken state. She was lying on the oak table in the centre of Mark's kitchen, trying to talk to anybody that would listen.

"Will she ever shut up?" Heather giggles to Naya, they always stick together at parties. They are best friends after all. Heather clutches her cherry vodka in her right hand and leans on Naya's shoulder with her left.

"It's Lea, I'm surprised she's not doing her rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' right now." Naya whispers knowingly.

Chris went and sat down next to Lea and actually engaged in a conversation with her, all the girls could hear was Chris sympathetically saying 'yeah' every 10 seconds. "Okay guys let's do body shots and keep this one happy", he was blatantly tipsy as well.

Chris and lea started, all Naya could think was poor Chris! But then her wrist was clutched in Heather's hand and she was being dragged to the oak table. Heather lay her down gently and started to pour some tequila into a shot glass. Why was Heather doing this? I know our characters are dating on the show, but I have a boyfriend. He's here tonight, what if he sees.

Before Naya could do anything Heather's moist tongue was licking up her neck, it actually felt good. No great, probably just because she's had too much vodka, but now all she could see was Heather's sparkly, blue eyes looking into hers. Without much thought she whispered into Heather's ear, "Come back to my apartment".

Heather smirked and pressed her lips against Naya's ear, "But I was enjoying tasting you"

Does Heather actually know how much she's turning me on, but Naya's thoughts were stopped when Heather gently nibbled at her ear lobe. She had to calm herself down, "you can carry on later", Naya replied as flirtatiously as she could.

-O-O-O-

Heather and Naya slowly walked into Naya's dim lit apartment and Naya quickly locked the door. Then Heather had Naya pinned against her front door. Naya opened her mouth to speak, but Heather gently put her finger upon Naya's lip "shh, I'll explain later" and with that said, she joined their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Heather slid her tongue along Naya's bottom lip requesting entrance and Naya granted her it. What was she doing? She's left her boyfriend at the party and she's now practically making out with her best friend, but it felt so good.

Naya put her thoughts aside and broke the kiss with a wet pop, she really did need to get some air to her lungs, but then heather slid her hands down her side until they firmly gripped her waist and then their lips were together again, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss Heather started to walk forward, guiding them to Naya's bedroom. Naya lay herself down on the bed and Heather straddled her. It felt so right, she's always had slight feelings for Naya, but now Naya may actually return them.

Heather broke the kiss and started to kiss Naya's neck. Savouring the taste of Naya's sweet skin and gently sucking on her pulse point. Maybe she was getting a bit carried away, but she was sure Naya's heart beat was almost as fast as her own.

"mmm, Heather" Naya started to groan. Heather had to admit it was a real turn on that Naya was groaning her name as they made out.

Naya can't believe she just groaned Heather's, she doesn't even know where this is headed and she's not frigid or anything, but in terms of kissing your best friend this was moving a bit too fast.

"Why are we doing this Heather?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, sorry on the delay updating! I don't own anything.

* * *

"Well, I, I, just wanted to do that for so long and, and, I'm so s-sorry, Heather whispers as she gets of Naya and runs towards the door, but before she can get out Naya grabs her arm.

"Come here", Naya firmly demands, pulling Heather so she's sat next to her on the bed.

An awkward silence falls between the two of them and neither try to make eye contact. Naya interrupts the silence, softly asking "why did you do that Heather?"

Heathers eyes scan for anywhere she can look at besides the goddess sat next to her and whispers "I don't know". That was the truth, her feelings did just get the best of her, it's probably the alcohol, Naya will understand, she's my best…"

Heather's thoughts were interrupted by Naya shouting. "Then why did you do it Heather, I have a boyfriend, you know that, you're such a slut!" Naya couldn't believe what she was saying, but she couldn't stop. "I hate you Heather."

Tears are frantically rolling down Heather's face. She's shaking and her breathing has become extremely quick. She wants to get up, but her knees are shaking too much. "Leave Heather", Naya pretty much screams.

With all the strength she has she gets up and walks away from Naya. Why did Naya say that? I thought we were best friends, I know she was enjoying what we were doing. She tried to think straight, but all she could here were Naya's words echo through her head. "I hate you!"

Naya heard her phone buzz and rolled over to see a message from Dianna. "Did you and Heather enjoy your sweet lady kisses? ;)", Naya threw her phone on the floor, now really wasn't the time. She told her best friend she was a slut. She told her best friend she hated her. Yet the worst thing was she didn't feel guilty.

-O-O-O-

When Heather got home she was greeted by a giddy Ashley, who by the way is her roommate "Hey, you're just in time, I have a recipe to make guacamole to go with Nacho's, Naya gave me it yesterday", with the mention of her name, Heather was in tears again. "What's wrong Heather, what happened?"

All Heather could say was "Naya."

"What has she done, you're meant to be best friends", Ashley said softly, trying to calm Heather down.

"I-I kissed her, well we k-kind of, of made out" Heather stutters between tears.

"Wow, why are you crying if you just made out with the hot Latina that is Naya Rivera?" Ashley said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

Heather just starts' crying even more, if that's even possible, "She called me a s-slut then k-kicked me out and n-now she hates me."

"She did what? I'm going to her house right now to mess up that pretty face of hers. No one gets to say that to you. No one" Ashley says in anger.

Heather grabs Ashley's hand and pleads "No, please, it will just get you in trouble."

"Fine, but I'm leaving her a message" Ashley states, Heather knows there's no point in arguing with her over it, Ashley will always win.

Ashley pulls out her phone and scrolls through her contacts until she finds 'NayNay Rivers', then starts to type "You absolute bitch, Heather's rolled up on the couch crying her eyes out, don't you ever fucking do anything like that again to her, I still can't believe you'd do that. Heather is far from a slut and you have no right to say that to her, I mean look at yourself. If I was you I'd sleep with one eye open." Send.

"Okay Heather let's get you to bed" and with that heather was gently taking upstairs to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about last chapter, i know Naya seemed heartless, hopefully this chapter will explain. I'm pretty new to writing fan fics so bare with me. I'll update quicker if you review! _

_I still don't own Heya. _

Chapter 3

Heather woke up in the morning confused why her head was pounding and her pillow damp, but then she remembered what happened with Naya. Fresh tears started to spill. Heather rolled over to her phone. Naya definitely was telling the truth.

Usually Naya would make the effort in her moody morning state to text Heather, she never forgot. She really did hate her, didn't she?!

"Shit", was all Heather could say. She'd slept in, "No I'm going to be late for work and they'll ask questions, fuck"

The cast is close and they'd definitely pick up on her being upset, but she couldn't tell them about Naya, Naya her EX- best friend. Naya wasn't her best friend anymore, she'd messed it up. Maybe she was just a pathetic slut. With that more tears shed, if that's even possible.

O-O-O-O-O

"Yo Hemo why you late" Kevin shouted enthusiastically.

"Overslept, hehe", Heather tried to seem just as happy, but it just came out forced and showed she was upset.

"Hemo, whats up", Kevin tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"I just want to be alone, sorry", Heather headed straight towards her trailer, but then she remembered Naya was sharing her trailer while hers was refurbished. She really had messed up.

"Maybe she won't be there, she'll be with Dianna. They will have gone for coffee. Naya loves coffee. She'll be with Dianna. "Heather whispered to herself. She opened the door, with the slight confidence, she'd gained. There she was, sat staring at her. Heather could feel the tears burning her eyes, so with that she turned around and ran. Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere!

O-O-O-O-O

I messed up big time; I shouldn't have said that to her, I didn't mean it. Truth is I have had feelings for Heather for quite some time and honestly kissing her was like a dream come true. I asked her what she was doing, because I wanted her to say she loved me, find that the feelings mutual, but no, she said she 'didn't know'. It was like she'd punched me in the heart.

It didn't mean anything to her, just some fun while she was drunk. I was angry and upset and I shouted. I'd never shouted at Heather, the things I was calling her were horrendous. I watched my best friend cry.

I hoped she'd feel better when she got home, well after I had calmed down anyway. But then I got the text from Ashley. The threats didn't bother me; I knew she wouldn't hurt a fly. It was that Heather was rolled up crying and it was my entire fault. Maybe she felt something.

She probably didn't. I messed up; nothing will come from it just the end of a perfect friendship.

No more Heya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like this chapter, i really didn't know what to write. This is definitely different to other heya fics, but please stick with it.

I stilll don't own HeYa unfortunately :P

* * *

Naya's thoughts were interrupted by Dianna. "Naya? Naya? Are you crying?"

"What" she hadn't even realised she was crying, what was she going to tell Dianna?

Dianna wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders "You know you can tell me whatever is bothering you, we're best friends."

She knew it was true. Dianna was very understanding and sympathetic with every problem; she really was a great friend. But how can you tell her what happened? You're just in love with your best friend who's a girl. Naya started to get shy and stutter "I-I, Heather, l-love" she sighed "I'm gay."

Dianna didn't say anything; she just tightened her grip around her friend.

Naya didn't even try to hide her sobs. She'd never admitted she was a lesbian. Yeah, she loved Heather, but not until that moment had it clicked; she liked girls. Heather was probably the first of many crushes she'd have on girls.

"For Heather right?"

"W-what do you mean", Naya started to panic.

"Well you don't hide it that well and you did mention her before" Naya just nodded. "So does she know how you feel?"

"Dianna you don't understand I'm a l-lesbian it's not just Heather"

Dianna just replied with one word put as sarcastically as possible. "Sure."

Naya's breathing started to become rapid as she began crying again. "Dianna you're not helping, we kissed, and, well it was more of a make-out…"

Dianna interrupted her with a giggle "Then why are you so upset cutie?"

"Cause, afterwards she didn't think it meant anything, but it did to me. I kicked off, said dome stuff I shouldn't have. I know I messed up, but she did deserve it." Naya replied between sobs.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Naya replied bitterly "No, what I need to do is forget her."

Dianna knew there was no point arguing with Naya, she really had made up her mind. "How about I take you to 'Lagoon' tonight? Just let you relax."

"A g-gay bar!"

"Full of people who will feel the feelings you do, I'll stay with you. I just hate seeing you upset, so we have to do something to solve it."

"Okay." It was all Naya could say in her overwhelmed state, she was going to forget Heather. Move on. Be happy, instead of heartbroken.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Hey, why don't you go talk to her, she can't keep her eyes off you!" Dianna whispered into Naya's ear. Surprisingly Naya was dealing with being in the bar quite well and she did seem a lot more relaxed than earlier.

"Okay, yeah, she is pretty cute" Naya replied shyly as she walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Naya." Naya said with as much confidence as she could muster.

The girl got up and hugged her "Hey, nice to meet you I'm Jess."

Jess has blonde hair with the beautiful green eyes; she had the cutest button nose and looked like she was around Naya's age.

The two sat down together and engaged in some small talk until Naya spoke up. "So, are you a l-lesbian?"

"Yeah, like you I presume." She was so confident, Naya had to be honest it was a turn on.

Naya knew what she wanted to do so she made a bold move. "I love this song, do you want to dance?" Before Naya knew what was going on she was in the middle of the dance floor with Jess's arms around her waist, swaying to the song. It felt so right.

Naya looked into Jess's beautiful green eyes; she looked down at her peach lips and closed the distance between them. Their lips slowly danced together, everything around them disappeared and they were left in their moment.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Dianna sat with her drink and watched Jess's and Naya's interactions. She watched when they made small talk and gave each other their numbers, she also watched them dance, then the kiss. It was definitely cute, but Naya doesn't understand how much she's going to hurt Heather. Heather blatantly likes her. This was meant to make her realise no one would make her feel the way Heather does. Heather and Naya are meant to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a HeYa fic, but this chapter was motre of a filler, next chapter will have a lot more HeYa.

* * *

The week end had gone very fast; it was now Monday morning at work. Usually Naya would be super pissed about being up this early for work, but somehow she was happy. She spent most of the week end texting Jess, she made her feel special and unlike Heather, she actually felt the same way.

The day progressed and Naya still seemed un-characteristically happy. Naya was a lovely person, but she never looked so joyful. Everyone knew something or somebody must be making Naya happy, but Naya like Santana can go 'All Lima Heights' very easily, so it was just the waiting game until someone decides to ask her.

It was lunch time and the whole cast were sat on the big round table where they usually ate their lunch. When Lea decided she was going to be the one to ask Naya "Hey Nay Nay, what's with you today? Don't get me wrong you're not miserable, but you're never this happy." Most of the cast nodded and agreed, but Heather stayed silent, eyes fixed to her food.

"I am happy, very happy", all eyes turned to Naya, even Heather's for a brief second.

"Spill the beans then", laughed Cory.

Dianna knew what was about to happen, Heather's heart was going to break and she just had to watch it happen. Naya really hadn't thought this through.

A blush crept to Naya's cheeks, "I found someone"

Heather felt her heart slowly break; it hurt so much. She could feel the lump in her throat, but she knew she couldn't cry, not in front of everyone. Naya didn't love her; she didn't feel the same way. She wanted to lock herself away and cry, Naya didn't love her, it was all pretend.

"Who?" was being shouted by the whole cast, Dianna just seems to sink into her seat looking guilty and Heather just looked away.

"She's called Jess; she makes me feel so special." Naya looked so happy, it actually hurt Heather. But the worst thing was 'she', Heather may actually have stood a chance, does this mean Naya's a lesbian?

Many 'awwws' could be heard from the cast, Amber started to giggle "So you're even more like Santana than we all thought?!" everyone laughed, except Heather and Dianna.

Heather couldn't take it anymore she got up and left, Naya wouldn't care anyway. She had to get out of there. Just as she got out of the door she felt a hand on her arm, she knew who she wanted it to be, but she knew it wasn't.

"Heather come to my trailer, I need to explain everything to you" Dianna stated calmly.

Heather sat in Dianna's trailer, her face blank. Dianna couldn't read her expressions. It was worrying, Naya really had hurt her.

"Heather, please can I explain everything to you. I can tell you have feelings for Naya…" Heathers head snapped up to look at Dianna; then she started to frantically sob.

"I-I love her, she-e doesn't k-know."

"She used to feel the same way." Heather looked at Dianna through her tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Heather, I came into Naya's trailer and she was crying, because she thought you didn't love her, but then she decided she was lesbian. So I took her to Lagoon hoping to clear her mind and make her realise she only had feelings for you, but it did the opposite, I'm so sorry Heather, I really am."

Both girls sat and cried in each other's arms.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Meanwhile in the dining hall Naya was caught up talking to her friends about Jess.

"I tell you what, we don't have to be at work tomorrow till noon, so party at my house tonight." Mark directly addressed Naya. "You can bring your babe Naya. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to meet her." Mark smirked.

"I'll text Heather and Dianna, I don't know where they disappeared to" Chris stated as he pulled out his hilarious llama case that contained his iPhone.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Both Heather and Dianna's phones bleeped at the same time. They didn't think things could get any worse until they read the message.

_Party at Mark's tonight, Naya's bringing Jess so make sure you're ready to embarrass her. Haha this will be fun. _

_~Chris_


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Valentines Day. I'm hoping to update tomorrow. I have the next few chapters mapped out, i just need to write the, Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dianna managed to persuade Heather to go to the party. Heather really didn't want to go, but Dianna made her realise if she didn't go Naya would know something was up. Everyone would know something was up. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't show how weak she felt, how hurt she was.

So here she was getting ready for Mark's party with Dianna. They had agreed to turn up at the party half an hour late, but that's all the budging Dianna would do.

Was there a point in curling her hair how Naya liked it? Wearing natural make up that Naya said made her look really pretty?

She stood in front of the mirror. Then she realised…

-O-O-O-O-O-

Everyone had arrived 5 minutes ago, apart from Heather and Dianna. It was weird, where could they be? The party was going well, Jess was a hit with everyone; she had a great sense of humour so she fitted in well with the cast.

Naya was sat with Lea, Cory and Chord. Jess was sitting with Chris and Amber laughing away, she really was cute when she laughed. But Naya couldn't concentrate on that, where on earth were they?

"Where is Heather… and Dianna" Naya quickly added.

Lea replied, blatantly tipsy already, "Dianna went r-round to Heather's to help her get ready, they've been spending a lot of time together, it's a-a really-y cute friendship. There ship name would be Deather? Hagron? Hianna?"

Naya couldn't listen anymore she felt anger bubble inside of her, but why? Heather and Dianna together. Yeah she had Jess, but… Heather's hers. Wait. What?!

Naya's thoughts were interrupted when Dianna and Heather walked in holding hands, holding hands. "Sorry we're a bit late we got distracted" Dianna giggled.

That's it Naya couldn't deal with this, for a start Heather was wearing the same shirt she wore when they made out, no she can't deal with this. She walked straight into Heather's line of sight and kissed Jess passionately on the lips.

Heather felt her heart break; Naya had just kissed Jess in front of her. It was like she was trying to make her jealous. It all became clear. Naya was trying to make her jealous!

Heather looked to Dianna and it seemed Dianna had caught on too.

That's when Dianna shouted "Come on guys let's play spin the bottle."

Dianna had a plan.

-O-O-O-O-O-

It started as pure fun with Cory and Mark kissing and then Chris and Amber, but then it was Heather's turn to spin.

Heather picked up the bottle, she honestly didn't want it to land on anyone, but it had to. Just not Naya. Just not Naya.

The bottle kept spinning; it finally started to slow when it reached Naya. Heather thought she was going to die any second. The bottle spun another few centimetres and was now pointing at Jess.

Naya wanted to cry. Jess and Heather were going to kiss. No.

Heather didn't know what to do. She really wanted to be the better person and give Jess a little peck, but she wanted revenge.

Without any more thought Heather placed her hand on the back of Jess's head and attached their lips. Soon their lips were dancing together in a rhythm. Heather could here all the cast giggling and making comments. The kiss meant nothing it was just sweet revenge.

The kiss was interrupted when Heather was abruptly pushed away from Jess. Heather looked up to see an extremely angry Naya. Fuck.

Naya firmly grabbed hold of Heather's arm and pulled her upstairs. They headed to Mark's guest bedroom in silence, still with Naya's hold piercing Heather's arm.

When they got to the room Naya pulled Heather in and slammed the door. Heather tried to speak, but was stopped with an agonising slap to her face.

Heather tried to get the hell out of the room, but was pushed into the wall by an angry Naya. Naya had Heather pinned to the wall. Naya leaned into Heather so there faces were only centimetres apart "Don't ever try anything like that again."

Heather just gulped. She was terrified she'd never seen Naya so angry.

"Do you hear me? I don't want to watch the girl I love kiss my girlfriend", Oh shit.

"What?" Heather whispered.

Naya just pushed Heather harder into the wall. Their lips so close.

"Where did you guys…" Dianna walked into the room and found Heather pinned to the wall by Naya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh god, Naya, what are you doing?" Dianna tried to get Naya away from Heather, but it was no use.

"Sorry Dianna, I guess I just had your bestie pinned against a wall, cause she's a bitch just like you. I never thought you'd lie to me Dianna. How many times have you and Heather here fucked?!

Heather started to cry, she was terrified of the fiery Latina.

"Let go of Heather now Naya" Dianna calmly demanded.

Naya pulled her weight off of a crying Heather. Dianna looked hurt as well; shit really had hit the fan.

Naya tried to walk away, but Dianna blocked the door. "Why did you do that Naya?"

Naya just scoffed and pushed Dianna away from the door.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Naya couldn't make herself go downstairs and see her friends, Jess, Heather and Dianna. Instead she was rolled up crying hysterically in Mark's bed. Over the past two weeks, hers and Heather's friendship had gone.

The friendship built over the seasons of filming glee, sharing trailers, being there for each other. Gone.

She'd only been to one other party when she felt like this and Heather was there for her.

_Naya and her ex-boyfriend from high school had bumped into each other at Heather's sister's party. He was blatantly drunk and had no control over what he was doing, he tried to get Naya to come upstairs with him, but she wouldn't go. It angered him and he started shouting abuse to her, telling secrets from the past. _

_It didn't upset Naya, but it angered her. She was ready to slap the crap out of him, but he forcefully pushed her into the bathroom. He kept groping her and kissing her, she kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't listen._

_To her saviour Heather stormed in. She was so angry. She kicked the man out and on the way he definitely got some bruises. _

_Naya couldn't move she was in shock, but Heather helped her get through it. "Come on Nay, we'll go lie down upstairs, Hayley won't mind." _

_Heather took Naya up to Hayley's guest room and Heather lay with Naya while she cried. Heather cared, she promised she'd never let anyone hurt her. _

_That's when Naya knew she had feelings for her. Heather saved her; she was her princess in shining armour. She was pretty ninja so being a knight would be no problem for her. Naya for the first time was in love._

Now here she was curled up crying over that girl, who was there for her, who saved her. How could everything become so messed up?

She honestly could never feel the way she feels about Heather for anyone else. Not Jess. Not anyone. But being with Heather would be complicated; the feelings probably aren't even mutual.

If she really cared about Jess, she should discuss this with her, is she leading her on?

She can't have both of them in her life; does she go for the easy option or the difficult one? A relationship or love? Jess or Heather?

-O-O-O-O-O-

"I think we better get going" Jess tells Naya with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I'll just go say bye to everyone", Naya didn't understand why Jess was trying to comfort her, did she know what happened?

The drive home was silent with the odd glance towards one another shared. All Naya had was the comfort of Jess's right hand holding hers on the centre piece.

-O-O-O-O-O-

They got to Naya's house, Naya went to kiss Jess, but Jess moved away, still with their hands attached. "Please can we talk."

Naya and Jess sat next to each other on the couch, it felt awkward. Yet Jess still seemed comforting.

"I know" Naya gulped.

Jess continued, "You don't have to hide it, she feels the same way" Jess traced her fingers comfortingly over the back of Naya's hand.

"What?" Naya tries to seem shocked.

"You're in love with Heather and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

It was too much for Naya to take in.

"I don't mind about your feelings, it's best for you to be happy and this relationship doesn't have much potential. Yeah we have feelings, but yours and Heather's involves love."

Jess was telling Naya everything she wanted to hear for so long.

"Her face when you kissed me was so heart broken. When she kissed me, I knew she was trying to make you jealous. I knew if that's what was needed to make you realize you love her, I was going to help. I let her kiss me. It didn't mean anything to me, but it showed you how Heather felt. She loves you and you pushed her away."

Naya was in shock, why hadn't she realised? "But what is going on with her and Dianna? Dianna told me to go to Lagoon, it was all to get me out of the way of their new bond." Naya was started to get upset.

"Haven't you ever thought that Dianna took you to show you how much you loved Heather?

Naya looked confused, so Jess continued.

"Dianna was being an incredibly good friend to both of you. She took you to Lagoon to make you realise the only person you love is Heather and that won't change. She was helping you understand your feelings."

"I was so horrible to her about it." Naya felt her eyes sting from the tears she was holding.

"Dianna is an amazing friend and will forgive you in a heartbeat, but you need to hurry up and heal Heather's broken heart."

Naya started to cry, "Thankyou so much Jess." The girls hugged "Thankyou."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter definitely has a lot more progress and is my favourite so far. It's a lot longer than the rest and i'd love it if you could review and tell me if you like longer chapters and if you like where this is headed. I would also love it if you could tell me anything you'd like to happen and i'll try and write it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Heather woke up to a text. The only person that ever messaged her on a morning hated her. She rolled over and looked at the lit up screen. It said Naya's name. She didn't know if she wanted to read it, but the curiosity got the better of her.

She clicked on the text, it read one word; Sorry.

Naya was sorry.

Naya knew heather had read the text, because it said seen. She wished Heather would forgive her, she really was sorry.

The saddest thing is that there's no chance of them being a couple after everything that's happened, but they can hopefully recover their friendship.

Naya went to take a shower. She usually sung in the shower, but she couldn't get Heather out of her mind and ended up making different scenarios in her head.

She wanted Heather to forgive her so much.

Should she just go up to her and explain everything? Just apologies? Give her chocolate and flowers? Act like nothing ever happened? Propose?

Okay these ideas were getting stupid, but how do you apologies to the person that you're in love with?

Should she sing to her? No, this is real life, not glee.

Naya was now on her way to work, but she still hadn't decided what she should do. One thing she knew; she was nervous as hell.

Naya was heading to Heather's trailer; they were still sharing while hers was getting refurbished. Heather was definitely in there, cause the light was on. Just be honest Naya, tell the truth.

Heather turned towards the door when she heard it open; it revealed a shy looking Naya.

Heather wanted to get up to hug her, but she remembered that Naya hated her. She probably wanted to discuss the text. The text really had confused her, so she hoped Naya would bring it up, maybe she sent it to the wrong person.

"You probably read my text" Heather looked down and nodded, without making eye contact with Naya. "I meant it, I'm sorry about everything and if you'll let me, I'd like to explain."

Heather was overwhelmed; she just nodded and moved up to make space for Naya on the sofa.

"When we made out after Mark's party, I was so happy; I had wanted it to happen for so long. I had feelings for you and for the first time it seemed like you felt the same way. I always thought you were too good for me, but that gave me hope. While we were making out I asked you why you were doing it, because I wanted you to tell me that you loved me, but you said you didn't know and it upset me, because you didn't feel what I did."

Naya and Heather both stopped trying to hold back their tears. Heather took Naya's hand and encouraged her to carry on. "I kicked off and I regret how I acted, everything I said to you was untrue, you are far from any of that. You are perfect." Heather felt her cheeks turn red. "You didn't deserve any of it and the thought of me making you cry, makes me more upset than you will ever know. Dianna caught me crying in my trailer, I got really upset and decided I was a lesbian, I tried to convince myself, I loved you, because you were a girl, not because you were Heather; the most caring, funny, beautiful woman I had ever met. Dianna took me to Lagoon and I met Jess, she reminded me of you and if I couldn't have you, I thought she was like you. Honestly when you and Dianna weren't at the party I assumed the worst, I thought Dianna was just trying to get me out of the way so you two could be together. I was upset so I kissed Jess in front of you to try and show you I was over you."

Heather tightened her grip on Naya's trembling hand. "When you and Jess kissed it destroyed me. Watching Jess, the woman I like, kiss Heather, the woman I love hurt so much. I didn't think and I'll never forgive myself for hurting you, I scared you and if Dianna hadn't of stopped me, I don't know what I would have done. I left you and sat and cried, I felt so bad. When me and Jess got home, she told me she knew I loved you. I love you Heather. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, I never should have treated you like that."

Naya felt light arms wrap around her. "I forgive you; nothing will ever come between us Naya. You mean too much to me."

Heather wanted to kiss Naya so much, but she knew it wouldn't feel right, they need to fix their friendship before they move on to a relationship.

"Thank you Heather, I'll be back in a bit, but I think it's important for me to apologise to Dianna."

"I understand Naya." Naya went to walk out the door. "Naya" Naya looked back to Heather. "Thank you for being honest with me and explaining I know that it will have been hard for you."

Naya lightly knocked on Dianna's trailer door and heard Dianna mumble for her to come in. Naya entered the trailer, but stood by the door. "Please can I talk to you?"

"Of course" Dianna signalled for Naya to sit with her on the couch.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you, I thought I'd lost both of you and it hurt. It doesn't give me an excuse and I'm truly sorry."

Dianna hugged Naya "It's fine, I know you were upset, it's Heather you should apologise too."

"I apologised to her and we are friends"

Dianna calmly spoke in Naya's ear "I like to hear it and once you prove to Heather she can trust you again, you may become more."

-O-O-O-O-O-

It had been 2 days since Heather and Naya sorted everything out and Heather was already sleeping over at Naya's house again.

"Do you want me to get you the spare mattress Hemo?" Naya called from the bedroom.

Heather ran into the bedroom and pushed Naya onto her bed "Why would I need a mattress when I'm sharing yours doofus?"

"Don't get cheeky missy" Naya giggled.

Heather just laughed and started tickling Naya. "Stop it Heather, aaahhh, you know I'm really-y ticklish, aahh haha stop." Heather just giggled and straddled Naya so she didn't have an escape.

"aahhh Hemo oohhh haha ahhh"

Heather smirked "I didn't think I'd get you making those noises till this evening." Heather playfully winked.

Naya laughed and slapped Heather's arm. "You my friend better sort out your behaviour."

"Whatever mom" Heather replied still tickling Naya.

Once their tickle fight, well Heather tickling Naya, ended, they decided to bake some cupcakes.

Naya got out all the ingredients and handed them to Heather. Naya decided she would re-enact the Puck-Quinn food fight.

While Heather was mixing the mixture Naya flicked some flour at her. "Naya Marie Rivera." Heather screamed.

Heather grabbed Naya's face with one hand and with the other got a handful of mixture and wiped it all over Naya's face and in her hair. "It's in my hair, you dork."

Naya pushed Heather against the kitchen surface and poured all the mixture from the mixing bowl onto Heather's head. "You're on my list Rivera."

Naya just laughed. "How am I even gonna get it out Nay" Heather laughed.

"Can't I eat it out?" Both girls cracked up at Naya's dirty flirting.

Once the girls had recovered from their laughing fit, Naya put the bowl in the sink and looked around her flour covered kitchen. "So much for cupcakes." Both girls laughed.

The girls had just finished the pizza they ordered for dinner and were cuddled up on the sofa watching modern family.

"I wish we had cupcakes, they would have made a great dessert."

"I know, I would've loved to see your buns." Heather playfully smiled.

"Heather!"

It was about 11 and the girls knew it was best to go to bed.

Naya and Heather got into bed and snuggled up together, Naya's head resting on Heather's shoulder; and Heather's arms over her stomach.

"Fancy a game of Bed, Wed, Dead Hemo?"

"Sure, I'm asking you first! Bed, Wed, Dead. Mark, Cory, Kevin?"

"I couldn't kill any of them, so I'm saying miss." Heather just smiled. "Wed my little bee, Bed Cory, cause Mark isn't anything spectacular trust me." Naya really was hilarious.

"Okay then Hemo, Bed, Wed, Dead. Darren, Harry, Chris?"

"That's so unfair! Marry Harry, cause we could live happily ever after and have lil ninja dancing kids. Bed Darren. Dead Chris, cause he's gay, so I'm doing him a favour." Heather exclaimed.

Naya giggled, Heather was so cute. "Okay then Nay, bed, wed, dead. Dianna, Lea and me?"

"What if I want to do two of those things to you?" Naya winked. Heather laughed. "Okay kill Lea, I don't want to hear her singing forever, I wouldn't be surprised if she sings during. Can you imagine it…" Naya starts singing really badly and out of pitch pretending to be Lea "na na na come on, na na na come on, I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." Heather feels like she could die from laughter.

"Okay, right, I'll kill lea, do the world a favour, haha, no I love Lea really, but you know, anyways, bed Dianna and marry you, cause we'll be able to get up to a lot." Naya smirks.

"I do love you Nay Nay." Heather sighs contempt.

"Night, night, I love you more Hemo."

The room was filled with the gentle sound of Naya's steady breathing as she slept. Heather whispered into the dark room. "Impossible."


	9. Chapter 9

I think you will like this chapter. Read it till the end, the start is a bit dull, but the story brightens up.

* * *

"Hey Naya, can I talk to you" Lea called from across the lot.

Naya was somewhat confused, but agreed to Lea's request "Sure."

The women walked towards Lea's trailer, it was pretty awkward. They were close friends and they joked around together a lot, so it was new to them.

Lea walked ahead of Naya into her trailer and held the door open for the Latina. They both sat on Lea's cream couch. Still not talking or making eye contact. "I'm really sorry Naya."

Okay why on earth was Lea apologising?

"I didn't mean to, I didn't realise, I'm so sorry."

Naya just looked extremely confused.

"I drove past your house this morning and I… I knocked over that amazing pink plant, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to and I felt so bad. I'm the worst friend ever, I'm the worst…"

Naya interrupted Lea with her laughter "Are you serious Lea?"

Lea sounded hurt "yeah."

"Lea, I don't care that you knocked my plant over, it's just a plant. Don't worry." Naya tried to hold her laughter. "Why are you so upset about it?"

"I don't know, I j-just had a bad few days." Lea really did sound upset.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here for you." Naya tried to sound comforting.

Lea got up and walked towards the door "Can you please leave Naya?"

Naya was confused and slightly pissed at Lea's rude behaviour. "Why? You dragged me in here, to tell me your sob story about running my plant over." Naya walked towards Lea.

Lea shouted at Naya "You know why, you caused me to feel like a complete shit friend. At least I have the decency to apologise for my mistakes."

Naya looked confused, but wasn't backing down. "Don't look so confused Naya, I saw how you treated Heather at Mark's and I didn't stick up for her, I wasn't there for her. When you dragged her upstairs you hurt her, didn't you? I have been super pissed about it, so I ran over your plant. Don't fuck Heather over, cause I'll run your stuff over."

Now Naya really was pissed "Are you high Lea? Seriously, that was pathetic, me and Heather are fine, we sorted everything out and"

Lea interrupted Naya "You still hurt her, you're meant to be her best friend. I was going to be decent and apologise for my actions, but you're not worth my apology."

"You don't know what happened Lea, so get your big head and ginormous nose out of your ass."

"You're a bitch Naya, Heather might forgive you, but I don't."

Naya turned into full bitch mode "Lea no drugs are allowed on set or dogs for the matter. So scoot."

"First things first I wouldn't scoop so low and take drugs, I am a strong woman, who can be polite instead of an offensive slag. How is your girlfriend or do you even call her that anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a slut who can't keep a relationship for longer than a week."

"You have no right to say that to me."

"I do. Come on Naya you pole danced for money. I bet you went prostitute for those guys afterwards. Will that be the next to leak, gang bang starring Naya Rivera."

Naya was hurt, Lea was meant to be her friend. Yes it's nice her sticking up for Heather, but this is the wrong way to go about it. She doesn't understand why I did the pole dancing does she? It hurts being called a slut. Naya didn't even fight back, she just ran out of the trailer, holding her tears until she was out of Lea's sight.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Dance rehearsal could fuck off today, it was way too hot in the tin shed and no one could be assed. They'd been dancing for about an hour, the humidity increasing by the second.

"What's up with Naya?" Dianna whispered into Heather's ear, they both turned to see the brunette, putting minimum effort into the dancing and looking like she wanted to cry.

"I'll find out", Heather whispered back, "hey Zach, can I have a break."

"Sure, everyone take 5."

Naya turned to walk to her trailer, when she felt soft hands on her shoulders. "What's up Naya?" Heather spoke into Naya's ear. "Come on Naya, we're going back to your trailer to talk about it." Naya didn't get a choice she was just dragged into her trailer. "Talk."

"It doesn't matter Heather." Naya replied timidly.

"Yes it does, what happened?" Heather replied comfortingly, resting her head on Naya's shoulder.

"Lea saw everything at the party and s-she" Naya broke down into tears.

Heather hated seeing Naya cry. "It's okay, the party is over, we forgive and forget remember."

"L-Lea won't, she called me a slut and said I hurt you." It clicked in Naya's head, she did hurt Heather. Naya just started to cry more. "I did hurt you."

No Naya shouldn't feel like this, it wasn't fair, she was angry and she didn't mean to. It wasn't physical, it was mentally. "Shh, Naya calm down, don't worry. Yes you did hurt me, but I hurt you, we were stupid, calm down. I love you to be honest Naya and things like that bring us closer." Heather held Naya as she cried.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The dance rehearsal was due to finish in about half an hour. Heather could dance for hours, but right now she couldn't. All she wanted was to comfort Naya.

Dianna leaned into Heather, "You keep looking at her, what happened, is she okay?"

"Lea saw what happened at the party and is giving her a hard time." Heather stopped dancing and whispered, "Di, please talk to Lea, Naya is really upset." Dianna just nodded.

Dance rehearsal had finished and Naya was about to leave the tin shed when Heather grabbed her waist "you're staying at mine tonight, me, you and Ashley can have a movie night, plus we need to get the scripts for next episode." Naya just nodded, it might be a nice escape chilling with Heather and Ashley.

They were on their way to get their scripts when they bumped into Vanessa. "Wow, congrats Santana!" What did she mean? Naya got her script; firstly she had 3 songs, wow. Oh no, she was moving to New York, Naya flipped through the pages. This couldn't happen. Santana was living with Kurt and Rachel. The New York apartment was secluded to the other sets, she would have to spend so much time with Lea. Chris wouldn't notice the friction; it will be so awkward.

"Don't worry Naya, it will get sorted." Sure Heather, sure.

The drive to Heather's apartment was silent, it was comfortable, but definitely proved Naya was very upset. Heather pulled into her drive and walked open to the passenger side to hold Naya's hand. They walked into the living room holding each other close; Naya's head resting on Heather's shoulder.

"Hey girls," Ashley looked at the pair, "Aw, at last you're a couple, I told you it would work out Hemo!" Ashley went over to congratulate the girls.

Shit. "No no, we're not a couple." Heather spoke frantically as she pulled away from a shocked Naya.

Ashley noticed how mad Heather was, so she decided to change the subject. "I ordered pizza!" Not the best cover up, but Naya knew what Ashley was doing, so she joined in. "There better be olives, or I will cut a bitch." They all laughed. Heather gave Ashley a thankful look that Naya caught in the corner of her eye.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should watch 'but I'm a cheerleader'." Ashley said with her mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, what even is that?" Naya asked.

Ashley giggled, "A film that links to you and Heather." Oh this film will be hilarious, maybe it will be a comedy about friendship or they get arrested and say but I'm a cheerleader. Unlike Naya, Heather knew something wasn't right, but she decided it couldn't be that bad.

Heather climbed onto the couch and motioned for Naya to come lie between her legs. The girls got comfy while Ashley put the disc in and sat on the other couch.

The film started and both Naya and Heather knew what Ashley meant when she said the film linked to them. It was a lesbian film. But neither spoke up and just prayed the other didn't see the link. Things got even worse when two girls kissed. How did Ashley think this would be suitable? It was so awkward. The film seemed to go on for hours, there was so much tension in the room; you could probably cut it with a knife. Naya glanced back at Heather and they exchanged a reassuring smile.

Once the film was finally finished, Ashley excused herself and went to bed. Heather decided to speak up "sorry about that Naya."

Naya just giggled "Ash's way of making a subtle hint." Both the girls laughed.

Heather got up and grabbed Naya's hand, ready to go upstairs, "come on beautiful, I'm tired."

Heather got Naya one of her t-shirts to wear, as well as herself. She then headed to the bathroom to get changed, to give Naya some privacy.

Heather walked back in to see a cute Naya wearing her glasses, brushing her hair. Adorable; it was also a bonus that the t-shirt only just covered her lady parts.

They climbed into be together and cuddled. The girls cuddled in silence enjoying each other's company.

Out of the blue Heather asked Naya something that was obviously on her mind. "Nay, tomorrow we don't have work, so if it's okay with you I'd like to take you out for the day."

"I'd love to Hemo!"

Heather got up at 7 to make some calls, today was going to be special; it had to be perfect. At around 8 everything was arranged, so she had to do the most challenging job of the day; wake up Naya. It was an extremely difficult job and you had to learn from experience. Usually many pillows were thrown in the process and a lot of foul language used. Heather straddled Naya and kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear "wake up sleepy head." Naya slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

The girls were in the car by 10 heading out for their special day. Heather put on the radio and sang along to all the songs until they finally reached their destination. Naya noticed where they were and started to squeal, they were at six flags hurricane harbour. "OMG Heather thankyou, we're at six flags, wooooooooooo!" Heather just laughed.

They parked and they were straight into the water park, it was quite empty, which made a change.

"Hemo, I'm so happy we're here, but I didn't know, so I don't have a bikini." Naya told Heather sadly.

Heather reached into her bag and pulled out a bikini, "I got Dianna to go to your apartment and get it; she dropped it round this morning." Naya grinned.

They went and quickly got changed, then jumped into the pool. "Okay Hemo, please can we go onto Torndo, please."

"Once I've done this." Heather started splashing Naya with water, Naya tried to escape it, but Heather followed her. "Okay that's that done, tornado here we come." Both girls giggled.

They got onto tornado, they sat opposite each other, 4 people are meant to go on it, but they allowed the girls to go on by themselves. The girls plummeted down the slope and started to wildly spin around, Naya decided it was time for a titanic moment. Naya started singing "You're here there's nothing I fear" Heather grabbed hold of Naya's hand and sang with her "and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

The girls got to the end of the slide and their dingy capsized, it could only happen to them.

The day was shaping to be one of the most fun days they've had. They went on all the slides, many times and they were now chilling on sun loungers with slushies. It was great.

"Hey Naya, we're going to have to get changed, cause we've got to go."

Naya looked incredibly happy, "Where are you taking me now?" Heather just winked and walked to the changing rooms.

After Naya had got changed, which took forever, it was starting to get dark. The girls got into Heather's car and drove to Heather's house. Naya gave Heather a confused look, but Heather just smiled and went over to the passenger side to hold Naya's hand as they walked into the house. They walked hand in hand into the house.

"Wow, Heather it's beautiful." The house was covered with candles, making the apartment dimly lit. Heather walked Naya into the living room and sat on the couch with her. Naya was slightly confused by the romantic atmosphere, she hoped it meant something, but it probably was Heather's idea of relaxing.

Heather was nervous as hell, but this was their moment. "Naya, I loved today and I hope you have as well. To be honest I love any day that I get to spend with you, you brighten my day. We have so many fun memories and we are so close. You're beautiful on the outside, but you're also beautiful on the inside." A single tear fell from Naya's left eye. Heather held Naya's face in her hand and gently used the pad of her thumb to wipe it away. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you as more than a friend and I'd love it if I could call you my girlfriend; Naya will you go out with me?"

Naya's lips gently met Heather's, the kiss was very gentle, but had so much meaning, it was perfect. "Yes, yes, yes. I love you Heather, so much." Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss, Naya swiped her tongue over Heather's bottom lip and Heather granted it. Their tongues clashed together as they explored each other's mouths, they never wanted it to end; it felt so right. When the need for air was increasing the girls parted, both looking into each other's eyes smiling. "I love you."

They both sat, staring into each other's eyes until Heather broke the silence. "Please will you join me in the dining room." Naya took Heather's hand; Heather guided Naya into the dining room. In the centre of the room was Heather's dining table, it was covered with a white cover and had candles and a vase of roses in the middle. Heather pulled out Naya's chair so she could sit down, then went and sat down at the other end of the table. Naya grabbed Heather's hand over the table.

Two heads poked out of the door that went into the kitchen. "Congrats!" Ashley shouted.

"Way to ruin the atmosphere." Dianna laughed. "But seriously we are really happy for you." Dianna walked over and placed a menu in front of each of the girls and Ashley poured them both a glass of red wine.

"You were both in on this?" Naya asked.

Ashley smiled "Of course we were, I almost blew it yesterday though."

Both girls laughed. "Almost." Heather giggled sarcastically.

"We're your waitresses for tonight, the food on the menu is the only food we can cook, but we made sure it was fancy. We'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." Ashley and Dianna disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is perfect Heather, perfect, we even have waitresses. Thank you." Naya was in pure ore of Heather.

Heather smiled back looking into Naya's eyes. "You deserve the best."

Ashley came in to take the girls order. Naya went first, "please can I have the heart tacos" it was an extremely cute love themed menu.

"Can I have the love lasagne please."

"Of course."

Their meals were served and they were heart shaped, it was really adorable. They managed to eat the meal with one hand, so they could still hold hands over the table. They were in a comfortable silence eating, looking into each other's eyes, every few minutes.

After their meal Dianna and Ashley took away their plates then came back in to speak to the girls. Dianna started, "We hope you have enjoyed your meal, we are the only people that know about your relationship and we are leaving it to you to tell people." The girls smiled.

Ashley continued. "We're going to give you peace and quiet tonight, this night should be special. I'm staying at Dianna's tonight. We love you both and we'll see you tomorrow."

Heather and Naya got up and hugged the girls "thank you for everything." Once Dianna and Ashley left, the girls walked into the living room, it was dimly lit with lights now instead of candles, there was now a picnic blanket on the floor and a bowl of melted chocolate and strawberries to dip in it. The girls sat content eating the chocolate and strawberries. Naya leaned over and kissed Heather passionately, Naya pushed Heather down lightly and straddled her, their lips parted and Heather flipped them, Heather started to kiss down Naya's neck, causing her to quietly moan. Heather went to unbutton Naya's shirt, but Naya grabbed her hand. Naya looked into Heathers crystal blue eyes and whispered, "take me to bed and make love to me."

* * *

The start of the next chapter will be the sex scene. I have never wrote one before and really have no idea how to write it, it would be great if you could write some idea's. It will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow, but no promises. Also do you like longer chapters?


End file.
